Home
by Z-ninja17
Summary: First Songfic, it's about before, during, and after Itachi killed his clan and his thoughts and actions.  Song is Home by Three Day's Grace.


Okay, this is a song-fic about Itachi right before he killed his clan.

_I'll be coming home just to be alone_

'_Cause I know you're not there_

_And I know that you don't care!_

_I can hardly wait to leave this place_

Itachi looked at the water on the ground. It had just rained at his house. He wanted to turn the clear water blood red. He was sick of the rest of his clan. He knew he would have to kill them.

_No matter how hard I tried_

_You're never satisfied_

_This is not a home_

_I think I'm better off alone_

Itachi thought about all the things demanded of him. Most of all, perfection. Anything less than perfect was trash. If he didn't get it just right…he was punished. He hated that he his father was never quite satisfied with his work. He always had to do more.

_You always disappear_

_Even when you're here_

_This is not my home_

_I think I'm better off alone_

Itachi saw himself as a tool and he hated that. He didn't want to be used by his clan because of his power. He wouldn't be used as a tool any more. He killed his best friend Shisui in order to gain more power to wipe out the rest of the clan.

_Home Home_

_This house is not a _

_Home Home_

_This house is not a home_

Itachi watched as his younger naïve brother followed him around again. He walked into the forest and told his younger brother to watch. He performed various jutsu that he knew Sasuke couldn't perform for years to come, and told him to try them out. He walked away as his naïve little brother failed miserably and smiled.

_By the time you come home  
I'm already stoned_

_You turn off the TV_

_And you scream at me_

Itachi looked up as his father told him to go out and help Sasuke with training once again. Itachi hated this. He walked up to his little brother and flicked him on the forehead. He told him to follow and walked back to the forest to observe and correct Sasuke.

_I can hardly wait_

_Till you get off my case!_

_No matter how hard I tried_

_You're never satisfied_

_This is not a home_

_I think I'm better off alone_

Itachi decided that it would be one week, after he was sure he could control his new level of Sharingan, that he would kill his clan. He once again had to train Sasuke.

_You always disappear_

_Even when you're here_

_This is not a home_

_I think I'm better off alone_

Itachi looked around, he was stuck on a mission when he should have been at home murdering the bastards that just couldn't give him a break. He sliced through yet another enemy without paying attention.

_Home Home_

_This house is not a _

_Home Home_

_This house is not a_

_Home Home_

_This house is not a _

_Home Home_

_This house is not a home!_

Itachi saw his younger brother waiting for him when he got home. He glared at him, but Sasuke didn't notice. Itachi asked why he was up this late, and received a hug in return. Sasuke told him that he couldn't wait for Itachi to come home.

_I'm better off alone!_

_No matter how hard I tried_

_You're never satisfied_

_This is not a home_

_I think I'm better off alone_

Itachi looked at his blood-stained blade. He told himself that he was almost done and looked at the time. Sasuke should be coming back pretty soon, and don't I have a nice gift for him.

_You always disappear_

_Even when you're here_

_This is not my home_

_I think I'm better off alone_

Itachi watched as Sasuke cried over the loss of all his relatives. He saw Sasuke charge at him in anger. Itachi hit him once and he was down. Itachi told him that he was weak because he didn't hate him enough. He told Sasuke to hate him with every fiber in his being and that that was the only way to kill him.

_Home Home_

_This house is not a _

_Home Home_

_This house is not a _

As Itachi walked away, he realized what a mistake he made. Was it really worth wiping out his entire clan just because they were using him? He heard Sasuke sobbing behind him. Itachi paused for a moment. No, it probably wasn't worth it. Itachi felt something wet slide down his face.

_Home Home_

_This house is not a _

_Home Home_

_This house is not a home!_

Itachi saw his brother once again, many years later. He had definitely grown. He had followed Itachi's instructions and hated him with every fiber in his being. But clearly, it wasn't enough. Itachi gave his target, Naruto, to Kisame as Sasuke charged at him, with some kind of electrical jutsu. Itachi knocked his hand out of the way and proceeded to beat the living crap out of his sibling. He once again told him that he didn't hate him enough and left when Jiraiya summoned the Frog's Esophagus.


End file.
